G guardian
]] "G Guardian" (Gガーディアン Ji-Gādian) is a keyword exclusive to the G units, and introduced in Fighter's Collection 2016. Due to these new G units, the limit size of the G zone will be increased from 8 to 16 cards, after Fighter's Collection 2016 is released in its respective format. Characteristics These G units with the "G guardian" ability have a special characteristics: *They have a green-colored layout with golden lines. *They have an original shield of 15000, also the shield box is different for them, reflecting their defensive nature. *They are grade 4 cards. However, they do not have any skill icon like "Triple Drive". *They do not have any printed power nor critical. Instead, they have a large "G-GUARDIAN" by covering those places. How It Works :For more information about the Guard Step, see here. The "G guardian" ability allows you to call a face down G unit from your G zone on your guardian circle during an opponent's attack, while you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard, also there must be three or less face up "G guardians" in your G zone. It is done in the following form: *During the guard step of your opponent's turn, you may choose a card with "HEAL" (heal trigger basically) from your hand, and discard it. *After paying the cost, choose the G guardian you want to call which must be face down from your G zone. The G zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the field. It can hold up to 16 face down cards during the deck contruction, which includes a maximum of 4 copies for each G unit, just like your main deck. *Call the chosen G guardian face up on your guardian circle in Rest state. *You must complete the call of that G guardian (and other effects), before calling any new guardian. *You may call any number of G guardians, as well as other guardian or intercept, as many times as possible. *When a G guardian would leave the guardian circle by the damage step or an unit's effect, it must be put face up in your G zone instead. *While you have four face up G guardians in your G zone, you cannot use any G guardian during the game. *Calling a G guardian does not count as a normal call. Background A New "Stride" System (April 4, 2016) After analysing and improving the mechanisms of "Stride" occurred in many places of "Stride", a new magic system has been developed such that one can utilize that power momentarily as long as he or she possesses a certain level of mana and aptitude to use the system. The system, which can also be called "simplified Stride", is locked so that it cannot be used when the caster possesses the intention to attack, so as to prevent usage in malicious invasions and crimes. The summoner and the summoned beings need to mentally synchronize, with "the will to overcome dangers and challenges". Because the intention to persevere and survive is the key of synchronization, the synchronization ends at the moment of wielding the intention to attack. By the way, the system is now spread to all nations by the messengers of "Gear Chronicle". List of Cards with G Guardian Angel Feather *Holy Seraph, Orifiel *Holy Seraph, Suriel Aqua Force *Guard Leader of Sky and Water, Flotia Bermuda Triangle *Sailor's Medley, Nasha Cray Elemental *Dark Element, Dizmel *Light Element, Agleam *Metal Element, Scryew Dark Irregulars *False Dark Wings, Agrat bat Mahlat *Nighttime Gentleman, Saint-Germain Dimension Police *Enigman Patriot *Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou Gear Chronicle *Highbrow Steam, Rapbanna *Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru Genesis *Goddess of Seven Colors, Iris Gold Paladin *Golden Beast, Sleimy Flare *Sacred Heaven Prayer Master, Reia Granblue *Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon Great Nature *Immortality Professor, Kundalini Kagerō *Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asile Orb Dragon *Flame Winged Steel Beast, Denial Griffin Link Joker *Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell Megacolony *Dream Mutant Deity, Scarabgas Murakumo *Ambush Demon Stealth Fiend, Hogen Wing Nubatama *Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi Narukami *Lightning King Spirit Emperor, Vritra Neo Nectar *Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon Nova Grappler *Righteous Superhuman, Blue Prison Oracle Think Tank *Sunrise-on-high Godhawk, Ichibyoshi Pale Moon *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival Royal Paladin *Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon Shadow Paladin *Dark Knight, Ludvik Spike Brothers *Excellent Cheer Leader, Aery Tachikaze *Iron Armor Chancellor, Dimor Phalanx External Links *FAQ (English) *FAQ (Japanese)